powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Wild Strike
Power Rangers Wild Strike is the twenty-sixth season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Stratoforce and succeeded by Power Rangers Sports Skill. It was created by Future Beetle as the 26th season. It contains plenty elements from Power Rangers Wild Force, Choujuu Sentai Liveman, and Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Plot Centuries ago, 100 Animal Spirits were battling the great Evil. Characters Wild Strike Rangers Allies *Animus *Princess Kayla *Captain Muscle *Kendra *Sarah *Lord Smacker *Stratoforce Rangers Villains *Priest Zelgorg *Jugglord *Dark Jindrax *Mistress Toxia *Renitax *Volga *Zhine *Powermock Arsenal *Red Lion Sword◆ *Yellow Cheetah Claw◆ *Green Frog Hammer◆ *Blue Dolphin Fighting Fins◆ *Pink Crane Bow◆ *Shark Blaster◆ *Hammerhead Mallet◆ *Gorilla Boxing Gloves◆ *Penguin Ice Skates◆ Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord *Lion Strike Zord◆ *Cheetah Strike Zord◆ *Frog Strike Zord◆ *Dolphin Strike Zord◆ *Crane Strike Zord◆ *Shark Strike Zord◆ *Hammerhead Strike Zord◆ *Whale Strike Zord *Gorilla Strike Zord◆ *Penguin Strike Zord◆ *Kangaroo Strike Zord❖ *Bull Strike Zord❖ *Giraffe Strike Zord◆ *Polar Strike Zord◆ *Moose Strike Zord◆ Auxiliary Zords *Elephant Strike Zord❖ *Tiger Strike Zord❖ *Wolf Strike Zord❖ *Fox Strike Zord❖ *Gazelle Strike Zord❖ *Beetle Strike Zord❖ *Stag Strike Zord❖ *Chameleon Strike Zord *Hawk Strike Zord❖ *Condor Strike Zord❖ *Eagle Strike Zord❖ *Swallow Strike Zord❖ *Falcon Strike Zord❖ *Jaguar Strike Zord *Zebra Strike Zord *Salamander Strike Zord Other Zords These Zords will appear in the final battle against the Priest Zelgorg. *Vulture Zord *Deer Zord *Peacock Zord *Camel Zord *Panda Zord *Alligator Zord *Flamingo Zord *Cougar Zord *Koala Zord *Manta Ray Zord *Sea Turtle Zord *Black Bear Zord *Orca Zord *Mandrill Zord *Goat Zord *Panther Zord *Bison Zord *Bat Zord *Cobra Zord *Hippo Zord Megazords *Wild Strike Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Wild Aqua Megazord◆◆ *Wild Muscle Megazord◆◆❖❖ *Wild Fury Megazord◆◆◆ *Wild Insect Megazord❖❖ *Wild Flight Megazord❖❖❖❖❖ Episodes *Episode 1: The Animal Spirits *Episode 2: Wild Strength *Episode 3: Camera Crisis *Episode 4: The Shipwreck Rage *Episode 5: Elephant Strength *Episode 6: Tiger's Power *Episode 7: The Canine *Episode 8: Gazelle *Episode 9: Soul Bird Rescue *Episode 10: The Aqua *Episode 11: Heart of Gold *Episode 12: Lawnmower *Episode 13: Rain *Episode 14: Forest Search *Episode 15: Wild Power *Episode 16: Maroon and Navy Anti-Heroes *Episode 17: Red Ranger Rivalry *Episode 18: Brother and Sister *Episode 19: Unexpected Troops *Episode 20: Three Trio Rangers *Episode 21: Army *Episode 22: Gamble *Episode 23: Beetle Power *Episode 24: Insect *Episode 25: Bowling Technique *Episode 26: Invaders from the Graveyard *Episode 27: Power Rangers Rock! *Episode 28: Samurai *Episode 29: Souls Ascend *Episode 30: The Pollution Disaster *Episode 31: Science Skill *Episode 32: Stratoforce Returns *Episode 33: The Monster *Episode 34: The Seeker Pt. 1 *Episode 35: The Seeker Pt. 2 *Episode 36: Eclipse *Episode 37: Toxia Demise *Episode 38: Destroying the Nexus *Episode 39: The Evil and the Darkness Reborn *Final Episode: Evil Despair Trivia *Both Crimson and Blue Rangers are brother-sister sibling are in the team. See Also Category:Future Beetle